Talk:Truth-Seeking Ball
Being Permanently Lost had this question...was it stated anywhere in the databook that the TSBs can be permanently lost...because I'm looking at the reference for it 669 & no one ever said that these things can be lost forever...or am I mistaken... --'DARK ZERO'--''talk'' 22:04, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Observation.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:11, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Minato said so, I think. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:13, May 24, 2015 (UTC) where exactly did he say that...I'm reading the mangastream scans...even if he did say it no one knew shit about them & he talks like he know if they can be permanently lost & shit?...I see no reliability in his presumed saying...& what do U mean by observation...yes we haven't seen anymore being created by any of the users kaguya which is a different case being an exception in many areas & her TSB was an expansive one so let's not discuss that now but that doesn't mean that they can NEVER be regenerated or recreated... --'DARK ZERO'--''talk'' 22:33, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Naruto, Obito and Madara spent them one by one. Feel free to re-read the chapters and see for yourself.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 05:58, May 25, 2015 (UTC) what kind of logic is that...just because they didn't recreate them during one single night it doesn't mean they can't do it forever...are you telling me that that bastard hagoromo NEVER used a single one of his fucking balls that he has all of them when he spoke to naruto & sasuke in their minds...plus, the only time we have seen them getting destroyed was when kaguya took over madara and his balls can say both his TSB balls & his actuall balls disintegrated...unless there is a statement in the databook that these can be PERMANENTLY lost, we need to remove it from the article...because nowhere in the damn manga we have heard such a thing...& also one more perfect proof is that obito lost all of his balls before losing the 10tails & he RECREATED one from madara's chakra...not enough proof for you?..U can go see it for yourself too... --'DARK ZERO'--''talk'' 07:23, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :He recreated it from Black Zetsu~ • Seelentau 愛 議 09:49, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::@Dark Zero- the expletives are unnecessary, ad is the caps lock rage. With regards to how that section is worded, it may be accurate but it is ambiguous at best. Lost forever is a cliffhanger statement as opposed to "cannot be regenerated" which is what I'm assuming they wanted to say. Would that suffice?—Cerez365™ (talk) 11:06, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Again... Per Cerez365. 11:14, May 25, 2015 (UTC) @seel seriously :|...since when is BZ made of TSB to recreate one from it...if this is the case then add it to either the TSB page or the BZ or obito's page that he indeed recreated one from it...but I honestly think your mistaken...he created it from the chakra he absorbed from madara...he just moved BZ's coating up his hand so that he could wield the ball/staff... @cerez I uh.......didn't understand the first line of your reply :D sry...so you are suggesting to leave it be as it is even though it has been proven otherwise that TSBs CAN indeed be recreated just like how obito did?..ok...your choice... --'DARK ZERO'--''talk'' 12:19, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :BZ isn't made out of TSB. Obito created a black orb and formed a staff out of BZ and used Senjutsu chakra on it to deflect Madara's TSB. Nothing else. It's a make-shift TSB, lacking the five natures. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:34, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Why... ...do we use a game image when we also have an anime one? Iloveinoxxx (talk) 11:25, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :I assume it's because we've done so on the Six Paths Sage Mode article (though, there's no anime rendition of the mode yet) and we've done the same on the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode article. 11:29, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I concur with WindStar, but also because the depictions in the anime are slightly blurred or hard to obtain. The game image is sharper and focuses better in the infobox. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 12:01, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Misinterpretation The Shakujou is not made of the Gudoudama as the Gudoudama's original shape is a ball and it only can stay in a different shape for a period of time. The Gudoudama literally means "seeking for truth" (求道 gudō) "ball" (玉 dama). Thus stating that the Shakujou is made of the Gudoudama is a contradiction. Although it is the same as the Gudoudama that can change its shape, however, the Shakujou seems to have its own shape, thus it should be specifically classified as a separate object. :On Chapter 672, when Gai uses his "Night Guy", Madara only has the Shakujō left; no Gudōdama. After he gets kicked, the Shakujō is gone and he has one Gudōdama. Would you like to explain that? --Atrix471 (talk) 22:03, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Whose shakujo are you talking about? • Seelentau 愛 議 22:04, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Madara's. There before the kick, gone after. No Gudōdama before the kick, one after. --Atrix471 (talk) 22:06, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Not you, I meant the OP^^ • Seelentau 愛 議 22:09, June 25, 2015 (UTC)